


Interlude

by ChibiDargon



Series: The Other Side of The Coin [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunters, Mages, Sam's Goddamned Puppy Dog Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDargon/pseuds/ChibiDargon
Summary: Sam and Dean hunt down the Novak Mages, Lucifer and Michael.They find out there are more Novaks than they bargained on.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of The Other Side of The Coin.
> 
> I'm bad at summaries. I know this. 
> 
> Also, this takes place in like 2006 or 2007.

“Damn it Sammy! This isn’t a good idea, and I know I’m usually all for the 1 in a million bad ideas but this is not that Sam. This is a suicide mission.” 

Dean was sitting on his bed in the motel glaring at his sasquatch of a little brother. His little brother who had just turned on the puppy dog eyes… 

Fuck!

“Dean c’mon. It’s not that bad, ok? We just… They need to be taken out, Dean. And you’re right. It is a suicide mission, so nobody’s gonna want to go after them.”

“Sam…”

“No, Dean. The Novaks need to be killed. Lucifer is bad enough but his brother? Michael? Dean, the two of them have killed at least 500 people in the last year, and you know it.” Dean groaned. He was right.

The Novak brothers had caused a tornado last year that killed over 300, they had kidnapped and killed at least a few dozen more, and Michael had a nasty habit of making anybody who challenged him disappear. Of course they had been around for thousands of years but they had only started making waves again recently.

Dean hated it when Sam was right.

“Fine. Fine Sam, but we’re not going in half cocked. If we do, we’re gonna get killed. So let’s figure out a plan.” He grumbled.

Dean and Sam spent the next few hours brainstorming over how the hell to get the brothers in a situation where they were at a disadvantage.

Eventually, Sam decided that the 4th of the month was the best plan, because it was the day that the body count reached its peak, which probably meant that the brothers would be occupied.

Problem was, it was the 2nd, which meant that there was only 2 days in the interim. 2 days to figure out how to kill two of the most powerful mages in the world. That was gonna go great.

**Two Days Later**

God fucking dammit. This was a horrible idea. Dean was slumped against the side of the Impala trying to stop his little brother from bleeding out. Somehow, in all of Sam’s research, it had never been mentioned that the brothers apparently hated each other.

Well, maybe not hate. That might not have fit the bill exactly. It was more like a prescribed, planned out, battle of wills and magic, apparently. And any poor fool who got in the middle of everything got shot to bits by spells aimed elsewhere.

Dean knew that Sam’s wound wasn’t life threatening, really. It was a hit to the shoulder, a gouge of flesh and muscle torn out by forces of ancient magic. But it was instinct to go to his little brother and make sure he was alright.

Hilariously, Dean was pretty sure that neither mage was even aware of their presence, or, it they were, they were content to let them get torn apart on the periphery of the battle.

There was only one way that Dean could think of that he might be able to take out the brothers. It was a long shot, but with any luck it was possible. And that was what mattered.

Dean pulled the colt out of his jacket pocket and aimed it at Michael’s back. He fired once. Twice. Three times.

Two bodies thudded to the ground and the gale of the magic-controlled cyclones dissolved into light winds.

From where Dean was kneeling, he could just barely hear Lucifer cry out, just before the third bullet took him out, “This is on you, Castiel.”

There was nothing else.The silence was deafening and Dean turned back to Sam in something like panic, returning to apply pressure to his shoulder.

**Later in a run down old motel**

“Dean, the wind was too loud for you to have heard anything.” Same said for the thousandth time, all the while scouring every historical reference to the Novaks for any mention of a ‘Castiel’.

Dean knew that in all likelihood, Sam was right, that didn’t mean that he was willing to let it go just yet. Fact was, it Castiel did exist, then there was a chance of somebody coming for retribution for killing Michael and Lucifer.

That was the only reason that Dean wanted to know. Except, the moment his eyes fell upon the name on an old musty sheaf of paper, he wished that he didn’t know.

It was a letter. The listed recipient was Castiel Novak, the writer of the letter had signed it, ‘Your brother, Michael’.

Dean wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, because there it was, in black and white, proof that this ‘Castiel’ was one of the Novak mages. Was probably alive, and probably furious that his brothers were dead. But the guy didn’t seem like he was in the phone book.

The next few days were spent in a seemingly endless search for the mysterious third Novak, a search that Bobby effectively brought to an end, giving them a location.

And, although research didn’t turn up any peculier deaths or occurrences in that part of Wyoming, that could mean any number of things.

Sam and Dean set out first thing the next morning, ready to end the Novak bloodline.


End file.
